The Gossip of Biology
by LilMissRainbow
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen never took notice of each other. To them, they were just school mates. But, to Forks High School's Gossip Girl, Jessica Stanley, they are something more. Will love bloom from unexpected circumstances? Slightly OOC.
1. First Day of School

**AN: Okay I totally disregarded the poll in my profile cause I chose to write this drabble first. Again, I am using this to fight off my writer's block, but I'll try my best to make it look good. Have fun!**

**Oh, this story is slightly OOC. Just slightly..:)**

* * *

**BELLA's POV:**

6:00 AM MONDAY: I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh, I hated that sound. I reluctantly got out of bed, blinded by the morning sun drifting in through my open window. No matter how much I hated to think about today, I couldn't keep it out of my head. It's the first day of school. Junior year. Big whoop. It's not that I hated school. I'm a fairly high-graded student so there is absolutely no reason for me to downright hate it. It's just that, when you've been waking up everyday at 6 am for the past 16 years, you sort of get tired of it. Face it. Is there any high school kid out there who gets up at the crack of dawn, fully alert and dressed, and excited to go to school, not because of his friends, but because he wants to learn the Law of Conservation of Energy? Yep, I can think of no one.

After dressing up and eating breakfast, I sit by the bench in my front yard, waiting for my bestfriend, Jacob, to pick me up. I still can't forget the day I met him accidentally in the park. My mom decided to buy me ice cream because I had been a good three year old who went to her doctor without whining and crying. Of course, my clumsiness got in the way. Just as I was enjoying my first licks of the chocolate fudge, I trip over a small rock and the ice cream got unto my shirt and totally messed it up. As the tears began to fall down my face, a boy about my age comes up to me and says, "Hey, I'm Jacob. Do you want a tissue?" I took the tissue he offered and introduced myself. Best friends ever since.

I slowly hear Jacob's car approaching around the curb. It was an old Chevy truck which he refused to give up. Its engine was so loud, it could be heard even if you were 10 miles away from it. I got in and noticed that he got the interior repainted.

"Nice paint. When did you get it?"

"It was my Dad's gift. Sorta like a "Congratulations, you're a junior now" kind of celebration," he answered running his hand over the brown ceiling. "Seriously, I had to get that stain out." He smirked at me, pointing towards the spot on the side door where I accidentally puked because of motion sickness.

"Hey, it's not my fault you drive like you're on a surf board," I retorted, smacking him on the arm.

"Sure, sure," he answered.

We arrived at Forks High School, the place I'm supposed to call my second home. It hasn't changed since the last time I saw it. Same old red brick building, as plain as a bar of soap. Oh well. Jacob parked his truck at our usual spot, beside the main office. It was a good thing there were still only a few students. The two of us would be able to walk to the building without anyone harassing us. See, there are a lot of types of kids here at Forks High. Of course, there are those who like being noticed and noticing others. There are straight-A students, both in academics and extra-curricular activities. There are those who'd rather live their lives alone and suffer in silence. And, there are also those kids who really couldn't care less. Jacob and I agreed that we would not be affected by that division. We would just go with the flow.

"It's a good thing Jessica isn't here yet. I think I'm not yet ready for another dose of her "Town Gossip", " I told Jacob as we made our way towards the school building. Suddenly, someone called me from behind. "Bella, wait! I have something to tell you!"

Okay, I spoke too soon.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Jacob whispered in my ear as I turned around and faced Jessica.

"What now, Jess?" I asked her, exasperated. Jessica is one example of the people who like being noticed and noticing. Everyday, she had a fresh round of gossip to tell people. And I must say, most of her gossip is not friendly. I think she only chose me as her "gossip-and-squeal recipient" because I can actually pretend that I'm listening to her. All the other kids just nod in agreement when she babbled to them and she didn't like that.

"OH-MY-GOD, Bella! Did you see Edward Cullen already?! He is driving a new, shiny, silver, volvo! I swear to you he looked at me as he came in the parking lot. But, where do you think he got the money to buy that car? I mean, I know they're rich, but still, he's only 17!

"So what if he's 17, Jessica? My cousin has an Audi, and he's only sixteen," Jacob snapped. He couldn't quite tolerate Jessica like I do. I elbowed him in the ribs. What he said will just make Jessica go for another round of babbling.

"Whatever. Bella, what do you think? Maybe he bought that so he could date Tanya....Gosh, I have to tell Lauren!" Jessica stalked off without another glance. Jacob and I exchanged grossed out expressions.

I turned around to walk back to the school building, when I realized Jacob wasn't beside me.

"Jake, what are you---?" I turned around to see him staring at something. I followed his gaze and it landed on a silver volvo, surrounded by a bunch of kids.

"Whoa, he does have a volvo," Jacob said in awe. "God, Edward's crazy rich!"

"Well, I guess that's one piece of gossip Jessica had right," I muttered.

I noticed that more kids were starting to gather around the silver car. Obviously, Forks, Washington isn't used to seeing high-end cars like these. Who would have enough money to buy a millionaire's car in this small, dreary town. Of course, the Cullen family was an exception. Dr. Cullen, his wife, Esme, and the twins, Edward and Alice, are known to be the richest here at Forks. You'd think they'd stop there, but no. Edward and Alice are also one of the top students here. I always wondered why they weren't just sent to a school for gifted children. I mean, where can you put that intelligence to good use here in this gloomy town?

I was starting to get irritated as Jacob still continued to stare at the new car. I pulled hard against his arm to get his attention.

"Ow, Bella, what?"

"Stop staring at it before it melts, let's go."

"Aww, come on Bella, just because you can't understand "car talk" doesn't mean I don't too," Jacob told me, as we continued to the building.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, Jake," I said.

He tugged on my ponytail and I all but hauled my bag at him. We continued the teasing until our first class, English, which was also my favorite. Our teacher, Mr. Molina, just gave us a few pointers on what we were to expect the whole year. Nothing really special happened after that as we made our way to the cafeteria. As usual, Jessica was in "her" corner, chattering away happily to her friends, Angela and Lauren. Jacob and I sat at our usual table.

"So, what's Jessica's latest scoop?" Jacob asked me, his mouth full of his sandwich.

"Just the same. Mike's dating Tanya and Carmen at the same time, Edward and Alice cheat on each other during tests, which explains their good grades, and the principal has a new BFF," I answered him, recalling everything Jessica told me in Spanish an hour earlier. "Honestly, Jake, why are you asking?"

"Well, it's nice to be updated once in a while," he answered. "I mean, it's not everyday something extraordinary happens here in Forks."

"Yes, but gossip isn't really the best remedy, don't you think?"

"Sure, sure."

After lunch, I had my first class without Jacob. Biology. One of my least favorite subjects. Hopefully, there would be one topic I'd be able to enjoy this year. As I made my way into the classroom, I felt my stomach fall. Jessica was in this class too. Oh God, I don't think I'd be able to endure two boring hours with her talking rapidly and annoyingly to me. _Don't be bothered Bella. Just don't sit beside her._ So I chose to sit on the closest empty chair, beside Edward Cullen. I noticed he let his hair grow longer than it usually was, and it was styled in little spikes today. It kinda reminded me of Robert Pattinson's hairstyle.

Mr. Banner came in the room and introduced himself. He then gave us a little ice-breaker. We were to work with our partner and try to fill out as many answers as possible on the question sheet he gave us. It was all about science. _God, I'll suck_. But then, I remembered that Edward was my partner. The one who aced all his science tests last year. _Well, I guess this will be fun_.

"Bella, do you want to start?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Little did I know that gossip girl Jessica was staring intently at us behind our backs.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue this or not?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. If the reviews don't reach 10 or more, I won't have the proper motivation to continue this story., So...PUHLEEZ REVIEW!**


	2. Stalker Much?

**Okay. I know I haven't reached 10 reviews yet, but never mind. I had this chapter typed already so I had no choice but to post it. :) **

**Thank you to LunarFairyPrincess1989 for being my first reviewer!**

**Oh, by the way, this is just a filler chapter. So excuse its length (or lack of) :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jessica's (short) POV:**

Aha. Jackpot. Cullen and Swan. Hmmm, time to kick it up a notch.

**Bella's POV:**

3:30 PM Monday: The rest of the day passed by in a blur. There goes one day. More than two hundred to go. Well, at least none of our teachers gave us homework today so me and Jacob decided to stop by the park to hang out.

"Hey, Bells, want some ice cream?" Jacob asked me, pointing at an old stall that had been there since we were small.

Remembering the day with met, I gave him an unexpected hug. "Well, sure, as long as you have tissue with you."

Jake chuckled and hugged me back. "Come on, for old times' sake."

We each bought chocolate fudge ice creams, just like the one I bought 14 years ago.

"Here's to 14 years of best friendship," Jacob announced. "And tissue."

We stupidly toasted ourselves with our ice creams.

"I can't believe it's been that long, Jake. I still don't think I know you very well," I joked, as we sat down on a bench.

"Me too. I don't even know what your surname is," Jake joked back.

"Shut up! And its Swan," I laughed.

He pretended to smack his forehead. "Oh yeah! That was the one!"

"No, seriously, Bella. I can't believe it's been 14 short years since you tripped over that little rock."

"Well, at least now I've finally gotten over my clumsiness. Kinda. And I've got my best guy right beside me. What more can I ask for?"

"Aww, don't go mushy on me. But hey, I'll always be there for you, 'kay?"

"Now look who's mushy," I teased him.

"Bella!" _Oh no._

_"_Is she stalking us now?" I asked Jacob, as Jessica walked towards me.

"Hey, Bella. So..." Jessica started.

"So what, Jessica?" Jacob said.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you how Biology was," Jessica asked, sitting next to me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't you know who was sitting beside you?" Jessica prompted me, impatiently.

"Edward Cullen. What about him?"

"Didn't he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?" she asked.

I jumped up in annoyance. "Jessica, don't you dare start with that! We are just lab partners!"

"Ooooh, why are you so defensive? Oh my gosh, he so asked you. Or, you're just embarrassed to admit it," Jessica said excitedly.

"I am not defensive, Jess. I just don't like you asking me things like that," I said, feeling angry tears in my eyes.

"Too late to take it back now. Bye!" She stalked away.

I turned to look at Jake. "What now?"

"Well, you _were_ a little defensive," he answered cautiously. I smacked him in the arm and buried my face in my hands.

Now, I really dreaded going to school tomorrow. Jessica had no limits. I would definitely arrive at school tomorrow, being harassed by people. Just because she had a stupid little crush on Edward, doesn't mean she can use me to get to him. Ugh, I hate high school.

* * *

**Are you guys annoyed at Jessica right now? Well, brace yourself cause she literally knows no limits. **

**You know what to do.....Go and don't forget to review!**


	3. It's The Lovebirds

**Okay, I hope this chapter is long enough. Have fun!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

7:45 AM Tuesday: Jacob and I arrive at school. My stomach literally felt like there were butterflies in it. Jacob told me I was being too paranoid. Who wouldn't be, if it's Jessica Stanley you're talking about?

As we got out of the truck I was aware of the heads that turned in my direction. _Don't be paranoid, Bella. They're probably just staring at the old truck behind you. It's the first time they'll notice it. _But not even those thoughts could convince me. Jacob noticed the stares too and pulled me toward the building. Thankfully, there were only a few people inside. Weirdly enough, Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake, promise me something. Don't believe anything you hear okay," I said, as we headed to our first class.

"Sure, sure. I got your back."

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

1:15 PM: It was in Gym, the one class I had without Bella, when I first heard the gossip. Lauren and Angela were sitting by the bleachers, not aware that I was near enough to hear their conversation about my best friend.

"Oh my gosh, I so want to hate Bella Swan. She's stealing my future husband away from me," Lauren said, Angela nodding in agreement. "I bet she's just doing that to get attention. I mean, Edward is totally the hottest guy in the whole town. Who wouldn't want to sleep with him?"

I was downright disgusted. I couldn't control myself so I decided to give Lauren a little talk.

"Lauren."

"Oh, Jacob. How's Bella? She's with Edward right now, isn't she?" she asked me.

"Yeah, because they _actually _have Biology class together," I snapped. "And FYI, everything you said isn't true. Everything Jessica has told you guys and spread around the school is total shit. So lay off."

"Ooooh, some-bo-dy's jealous," Angela teased.

I flipped them the finger and walked away. I didn't usually resort to obscene language and gestures, but it was my best friend they were degrading there. I had to do something, right?

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

1:15 PM: I walked into Biology and sat next to Edward. I hoped he hadn't heard any gossip yet. He looked normal to me, so maybe he hasn't yet. As if on cue, Jessica walks by in front of table and says loudly, "Oh, look guys, it's the lovebirds!" She pointed at the two of us.

I felt myself shrink in my seat, tears threatening to spill. I couldn't look at Edward but I knew he was looking at me with a confused look in his eyes. Jessica sat down in her seat with a victorious look on her face. I wanted nothing more than to get out of the classroom immediately. But, I couldn't, so I had to endure one and a half hours of pure torture. Once, Edward tried to get my attention. "Bella?" But, I didn't want to look. I was just too humiliated to face him. He gave up after a few tries and I couldn't help but feel guilty. He was dragged into Jessica's gossip because of me. Just because I was too preoccupied to avoid sitting beside Jessica yesterday. Now, I'm beside him, and I can't change it anymore. Why did I have to be so selfish?

After Biology, I hurriedly rushed to where Jacob would be waiting for me, right beside the gym. When I approached him, one look in my face told him something happened. I couldn't control it anymore and the tears I held back in Biology spilled over. Jacob pulled me into his arms and I cried my heart out unto his chest.

"Bella, it's okay. Tell me what happened," Jacob said, as the tears subsided.

"I feel so humiliated, Jake." I told him everything, from when Jessica called us lovebirds and to Edward's futile attempts to talk to me.

"You want to go kick her in the ass?" Jacob asked after I finished.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Language, Jake. And, no thank you. I don't want to drag you into this too."

"Well, I sorta beat you to the punch there. I overheard Lauren and Angela today at gym. And, I sorta slipped. Lauren told me I was jealous."

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry. You and I know that's not true," I said, hugging him again. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Anytime, Bells."

* * *

3:15 PM: I managed to endure the rest of the day without another event of humiliation. It was a good thing Jessica and I had no other classes together. Nevertheless, I was still aware of the stares I received in the hallways and into the parking lot. I didn't see Edward again, thankfully, but I knew I still had to face him one of these days. Explain my side. To "heal my hurt" Jacob invited me to watch a movie that night. He said I needed an outlet. When did he suddenly become Dr. Phil? He probably still felt guilty about his obscenity at Gym. Jacob was pretty decent for a 16 year old.

We got to the movie theater just in time for the showing of "UP". "Jake, this is a kid's movie!" I whined as he bought our tickets.

"Deal with it Bella. You need a good laugh."

I complied and was surprised to know that I actually liked the movie. **(AN: I haven't watched the movie yet so I wont delve into the details)** We got out of the theatre and Jacob offered me another bucket of popcorn. "Jacob, I think I've had enough comfort food. Don't push me."

"So, you feel better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, giving me a hug.

Little did I know, _again, _thatJessica Stanley watched the movie too and was watching the two of us "best friend cuddle" each other from the theatre doors.

* * *

**I hate Jessica and her posse right now. Anyway, is there anyone among you who thinks the story's going too fast? Sorry, I just need it to get to the point already. Anyway, drama's about to start in next chapter. Jessica does it again.  
**

**Oh yeah, can anyone guess what Jessica's gossip is gonna be about next? Tell me in your reviews! Special mention in next chapter for those who can guess correctly! Review! :)**

* * *


	4. Out of Line

**Okay, here's the thing. My family's going on vacation for about a month and I mean a real vacation somewhere far from home. But, don't worry, the place we're going to has a computer and internet 24/7 so I'll still be able to update. Of course, updates will be less frequent but I'll definitely update once in a while...so yeah..to make up for it in advance, i'm going to try to give you a longer chapter today. I do hope it's long enough.**

**Congratulations to ****_wat_dot_did_dot_i_dot_do_ and _aussietwilighter_ for guessing right! ****_LunarFairyPrincess1989, _you almost got it! But thank you so much anyway.. :)**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

7:30 AM Wednesday: Mind-boggling. Yeah, that was the word. That was the word that would best describe the scenario yesterday in Biology. Weird, too, as Alice had put it. I didn't know what Jessica was talking about but by the look on Bella's face, I knew that she had an idea. I tried asking her but everytime I did, she ignored me. What was it with Jessica anyway? I knew she was Forks High School's biggest Gossip Mouth but I didn't know she was actually capable of doing that to her friend. I don't know but, I really felt sorry for Bella. She looked really affected and humiliated by Jessica's words. "_It's the lovebirds!"_? What was that all about?

I asked Alice about it when we got home. She knew Jessica better than I did because she was once friends with her. But, ever since Alice realized Jessica's harmful gossip habits, she decided to "divorce" her. Before, the two of them were joined at the hip.

"That's just how Jessica is, Edward," she'd told me. But, I wasn't convinced. Then she'd added, "Although, it _is _the first time she's targeted Bella." Which was exactly my point. I also knew that it was Bella's first time. The way she blushed and shrank in her chair was enough evidence to say that this is her first time to be the receiving end of the stick. I knew she was embarassed, her tears proved that. I, on the other hand, promised myself that I would not show any signs of weakness. I would not give Jessica the satisfaction. If Bella can't be as strong as I am, then I would try to be strong enough for both of us.

Then, it was the gossip itself. Jessica was spreading word that me and Bella were together. Like, together-together. Honestly, did she think that just because any two people of the opposite sex were seated next to each other, that means they're dating?! It's not that I despised the idea of me and Bella dating. It was that it was wrong. It was a lie. Bella and I aren't an item and that thought has never crossed my mind. I have known Bella since we started kindergarten. And, all she's ever been to me since then was a friend, a schoolmate.

When I voiced these opinions out to Alice, of course, her brain had taken another course of its own.

"Why are you being defensive, Edward?"

Although I'd never admit it to Alice aloud, her question actually sparked something inside me. Another thought. I quietly contemplated with myself. Did my words really sound so defensive? Was I denying too much? Then, I came to my conclusion. A very honest and unexpected conclusion. I did say before that me and Bella together had never crossed my mind, ever. Well, the truth is, after Jessica's words yesterday, the thought _did_ cross my mind. _Hmm, lovebirds? Was that what we could become? Is it possible?_ I questioned myself again. I already had an answer. _Why not? _I mean, it's normal right? A boy and girl notice each other and fall in love, happily ever after. I negated myself after that. _No, Bella and I never expressed interest in each other. _All the interaction we ever did was in school, for group projects and stuff, but never in another way. Although, how can I be so sure? I've never really paid much attention before.

"Yo, Edward," Alice called to me, snapping me out of my reverie. "If you're going to keep up this slow driving of yours, we're going to be late for school."

"School, oh, yeah," I answered her, shaking my head to get the thoughts out.

We got to school hurriedly, enough time to run to our first class. Trigonometry. My all-time favorite. Ahh, this should send unnecessary thoughts away.

* * *

_ 10:30 AM Same Day: A_s the class sauntered out of the room, I saw a gathering forming just at the end of the hallway. I faintly saw Jessica calling other kids_. __Oh no, this isn't going to be good._ I walked towards the crowd to get a closer look.

"Hey everybody, I've got big news. But first, I want to see where Bella Swan is," Jessica started.

_Nope, definitely not good._

I saw Bella raise a timid hand in the air. She was in the far side of the hallway, with her best friend Jacob. I wanted to tell her to just walk away but I knew I wouldn't be able to reach her without drawing attention to myself. And, I was sure I was being called next.

"And Edward? Yes, Edward Cullen?" Jessica continued.

I stupidly raised my hand. _What am I doing?_ Alice walked to my side with a this-isn't-good look on her face. Yeah, I knew it wasn't going to be too.

"So, as many of you know, Edward and Bella are now officially an item, since yesterday, they sat in Biology together. But, I don't think one man's enough for Bella Swan," Jessica said, surveying the people gathered around her.

I side-glanced at Bella. She looked like she wanted to run away and hide, but I saw a look in her eyes. A mixture of humiliation and anger. Tears were threatening to spill.

"I'm saying this to you Edward, because I know you are the one who will be most affected by this. Imagine, your girlfriend of one day chooses another boy over you. You must feel so betrayed."

I saw Bella being pulled away by Jacob. She wouldn't budge.

"What are you saying Jessica?" the other kids prompted.

"Bella Swan is cheating on Edward Cullen, with her best friend Jacob Black."

Now, that was definitely out of line. I wanted to run up there and punch Jessica Stanley squarely in the face. If it wasn't for Alice's grip on my arm, I would've managed to do that. But, I looked back at Bella instead. She was definitely crying now. She conceded as Jacob pulled her out of the building. I started towards Jessica. But, Alice pulled me away too.

"Edward, don't. It'll just provoke Jessica more," Alice told me, as we turned into another hallway.

"Alice, that was already out of line! Jessica isn't thinking anymore. She really hurt Bella," I rebutted.

"Ignore Jessica. I'll deal with her. Go to Bella. She might need someone to talk to," Alice advised me. "Go, she went outside."

"Be careful, you might be added to her story tomorrow," I warned her. "I don't want you dragged into this."

"Oh, I think I can handle that," Alice said, smiling. "Now, go!"

I followed Alice's instructions and went outside. I immediately spotted Bella and Jacob by an old tree. I cautiously approached them. Jacob looked up and saw me. He whispered something to Bella and I saw her shake her head. Jacob looked back up at me, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, lacking words to say.

"Not right now, Edward. Just go away!" Bella answered, through Jacob's chest. I stood right in the same spot, unmoving, and when she realized I wasn't going anywhere, she ran away herself, leaving Jacob.

"Look, Jacob, I know you were dragged into this somehow," I said.

"S'kay I guess, I was the one who invited her to the movies last night and it just so happened that Jessica was there too. I'm just worried about Bella. She's really embarrassed and hurt. I don't know what to say. I've never seen her cry like that in a long time," Jacob said.

"What can I do? I can't help but feel guilty about all of this."

"Man, you're a victim too. You and Bella are in the same boat right now. Maybe you can start with that."

"Okay, Jacob. Tell her, if she needs someone to talk too, I'll be there."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Alice POV:  
10:40 AM: After convincing Edward to go find Bella, I went to find Jessica. It didn't take long. She was busy taking things from her locker. Alone. _Great, then this should be fun._

I walked right up to her.

"Jessica, we need to talk."

"Oh, are you talking to me again?" she asked me, sarcasm dominating her tone.

"Technically, I've never actually _talked_ to you. You were always the one doing the "talking". But frankly, I think your "talking" has gone too far now."

"What are you talking about?"

"About what just happened ten minutes ago! Honestly Jessica, are you seriously that low? How could you? You're ruining two people's lives right now. Maybe even more."

"Look, Alice. That _is_ your name, right? I know Edward's your brother, and all, but please, don't get yourself dragged into this too," Jessica told me, dishonesty clearly etched on her face.

"Like I care!", I screamed in her face.

"Oh, you really have no idea what I'm capable of," she answered with a sly smile on her face. She shut the locker door loudly and walked away.

_That's what you think Jessica._

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially Edward's thoughts and musings. I'm definitely doing more of this in his POV :)**

**Anyhoo, I am off to vacation right now, so yeah. I'll update when I can, maybe in a few days, once we get settled in. Okay, my brothers are making me hurry right now cause we have to get to the airport. ByE guys!**

**And, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	5. Too Tired to Think

**I wrote half of this chapter on the almost 12-hour (i think) flight. So please excuse some errors or something, flying makes me a little uneasy. Then, the other half, I wrote in the wee hours of the morning cause I couldn't sleep. I hate jetlag! So, again, excuse the lack of quality of this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward's POv:**

12:00 nn Wednesday: Arrgghh. Arrgghh. Arrgghh. That was the expression on repeat in my mind the whole time during lunch. _Why did this have to happen to me? Why me?_ Arrgghh.

"Hey, snap out of it. You're talking to yourself," my sister reprimanded me once in a while. I didn't follow her though. My head was still in my arms, my food untouched. We were sitting at our usual table by the window with Emmett and Jasper . They've been shooting me skeptic looks since we sat down. I ignored them. I didn't know what to think right now. All I could think of was: _Jessica Stanley deserves to die_. Arrgghh.

I knew it was unusual for me to wish someone would die. I was always a noble person who always tried to find the positive traits in a person, despite their imperfections. That is, until this morning. Since this morning, I wanted to turn into a cannibal. A cannibal whose one and only prey was Forks High School's Gossip Girl. A cannibal who wouldn't let its prey beg at its feet. A cannibal who wouldn't wait for an "I'm sorry". Lastly, a cannibal who would do anything to get a certain girl's life back in track. Yep, very out-of-character for a cannibal. But, that's what it wanted to do.

I wanted more than anything to get myself out of this situation. All I wanted was to go back to how it was before, when I was unnoticed. I wanted to go back to the time when I was only known for my high grades and honors. Just that. But now, I'm known to be a "taken bachelor" in Forks High. I would do anything to stop all this, if I was alone. Sadly, I wasn't. It wasn't fair to just worry for myself. I had to worry about someone else. I had to worry about Bella.

Bella's distraught face as she ran away from me and Jacob this morning was still etched in my memory. I didn't see her again after the incident and Jacob was nowhere to be found too. I wanted so badly to talk to her. Or not even talk. Just listen. Listen to her side of the story. She needed to know I was on her side.

That was what I was afraid of. I was afraid that Bella wouldn't talk to me because she thinks I was against her. _I'm making assumptions again. _I couldn't help but think it. I was feeling paranoid. Maybe, she didn't think that way. But still, it's possible.

* * *

8:00 PM Wednesday: Alice and I were in the dining room doing homework. Mom and Dad went out to another dinner party and we were all alone in the house. I haven't said a word since we got home. I could sense my twin's emotions. She was fuming.

"That's it! Say something!" Alice suddenly shouted, slapping the table with her textbook. She was standing across me, glaring at me with a death stare. "If you don't talk to me this second, Edward, you'll never see light again!"

I fought the urge to laugh at her. I had to admit, her glower scared me. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked innocently.

"Oh for the love of all that is gossip-worthy! What do you think I want you to talk about?" Alice screamed at me, sitting back down in her seat.

I sighed, defeated. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. Alice meant business. I decided to play safe. "I can't talk about that right now, Alice."

"You _can't _or you _won't_?" she challenged me.

"Both," I answered. She rose from the table and strode towards me. She smacked me in the arm, hard.

"Hey, hey. Don't do that," I almost yelled at her. She continued to glare at me. _Okay, I'm definitely not winning. _

"Fine! What do you want to know?" I said.

"Ha! I knew you'd cave in!" Alice said in triumph.

"Say what you want to say Alice."

I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, about what you did to Jessica."

"What about it?"

"Seriously Alice, were you even thinking? Jessica is a _monster_. I don't want to see you crying to me about some evil thing she can think up about you," I told her. The overprotective brother instincts were kicking in.

"Don't worry about me Edward. I can handle her. She has yet to see the wrath of _Alice Cullen_," Alice answered me, beaming.

"Okay then." I stopped talking.

Alice suddenly put her hand on my arm and tugged my chin so that I would look at her. "Edward, talk."

I groaned and rested my face in my arms on the table. "I don't know what to do Alice. I'm stuck. There's no use denying things because Jessica will just get provoked more but there's also no use ignoring it cause people are getting hurt."

"And by "people", you mean Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Look Alice, I don't know but I feel really bad for Bella. She's taking all of this so hard. I don't know how to get her out of this situation. I just wish she wasn't going through this too. What Jessica said yesterday, about us being lovebirds, I hope Bella didn't find that any more embarrassing than it already is. That's not something you go around parading."

"You already care for her, don't you? Bella, I mean," Alice asked me and I looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, _lovebirds_. That's not too far off. Anything can happen between the two of you. And, I can see it in your face right now. You want to take her out of this situation because you hate seeing her so hurt. And the only one who bothers to do that is someone who actually _really _cares."

"She's got Jacob."

"No, I mean _care _care. Face it, Edward. You already care so much for Bella Swan. You like her."

My body wanted to scream out tons of denials. But, I couldn't find the strength to say anything that was in my mind. I was too tired of thinking.

* * *

**This chapter really sucks, for me. I wasn't in the mood at the time I was writing this. Anyway, I'll make the next one better. But, no promises. **

**Another thing, I seriously need MORE REVIEWS. Look at the number, it's barely reached 10! Although this story has gotten a lot of hits and favorites and stuff, I want reviews. Real reviews that actually COMMENt and criticize my work. So guys, please please please review! :))**


	6. In The Same Boat

**Okay. So the best and most inspiring review was from_ Wanda W_. :)) Thank you so much, again! The sudden pour out of reviews made me squeal :))**

**Haha, I finally got over my jetlag and adjusted here in London. We're here for another two or three weeks I think, so yeah. 'kay, I just wanted to share that. I'm going crazy.**

**Have fun reading! :))**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

7:32 PM Wednesday: My life is in circles. My "supposed" friend is ruining my life. My best friend is telling me to pull it together. And, my eyes hurt. I had cried nonstop since I got home. Not to mention the almost whole afternoon I spent bawling my eyes out. I was seldom a crybaby. But, it's times like these I let my guard down and sob like there's no tomorrow. And, I had no I idea if I'll ever stop and calm down this time. Not when the predator was still out there bad-mouthing me.

I'd used the term "bad-mouthing" earlier and Jacob scolded me. Basically, I asked what was wrong with him and his mind wasn't working. How can you not call Jessica's words bad-mouthing? He answered, "You can't really call it bad-mouthing Bella. She's not technically degrading you. She's just spreading a rumor about a supposed "scenario" that's happening to you." And, I didn't understand his answer. Or, I didn't want to understand. **(AN: Tell me how you understood Jacob's words in your review.) **I didn't have the will to argue with him. Not right now. My mind was too jammed up with words like _Edward Cullen, gossip, lovebirds, Jessica Stanley, murder_....

When Edward came across my mind, I felt myself break down in tears again. Why'd it have to be him? He's like the most eligible bachelor in Forks High and girls had no right to own him. People must think I'm a whore to hope that I had a chance with him. And, it wasn't just that. I was ashamed of him. Scratch that. I was ashamed of myself and he had to witness everything. I began to think that if it was any other guy involved here, I don't think I'd be too ashamed. But, it was Edward. And, I had no idea why I couldn't talk to him, let alone stand in his presence.

I voiced out my insecurities to Jacob, who heroically chose to sleep over at my house tonight. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. He let me wet his shirt the whole night.

"Why'd it have to be him? Edward Cullen is the most sophisticated and intelligent guy at Forks High. He doesn't fit-in in small town gossip that are meant for the poor!" I ranted out. "He must think I'm such a softie right now, not standing up for myself. He must think I'm such a baby that I can't even fight back!"

"What do _you _think about him then?" Jacob asked me.

"I think...." I couldn't answer the question. _Why can't I answer that simple question? _"He's......brave, I guess. I mean, he was a gentleman enough to walk up to me this morning to ask if I was okay. How could he do that to someone who was the cause of his misery just because of a stupid rumor?"

"Bella, stop that. You're not the cause of all of this, you hear me?! Yeah, you two are like the main characters in the story but you didn't think this story up. So, stop blaming yourself," Jacob scolded me, for like the nth time tonight.

"But, think of Edward, Jake. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been dragged into all this. Why did I have to be so selfish to choose the seat beside him just because I didn't want to sit next to Jessica? I'm so rotten. Ugh." I slumped against my desk and started to cry again. Jacob went over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Shh, Bella. Look at me."

I remained unmoving and he continued talking. "You know, I think you should really talk to Edward about all this. You're on each other's side. You'll understand each other's sentiments about everything." I still hadn't responded and he went on. "Look, Bells, don't deny what you feel. You're really easy to read. I mean, you said you were ashamed because of Edward. You feel bad about yourself because of Edward. You keep thinking about Edward's reactions. Everything you said to me always came out with a seemingly strong connection to Edward."

"Stop saying his name," I moaned.

"See, that's exactly what I 'm talking about. You're ashamed again. Listen to yourself, Bells. You always told me to listen to my heart. Now it's time for you to listen to yours."

I listened. All I could hear was, chaos.

* * *

1:05 PM Thursday: This was it. The class I'd been dreading the whole day. Biology. No matter how much Jacob muttered encouraging words in my ear, I still couldn't suppress the butterflies in my stomach. When I got to the classroom, I thankfully sighed as I sat down on my seat. I got there before Edward. I knew Jessica was burning a hole in my back but she could wait. I had to face Edward first.

It was only seconds before the teacher came in when Edward strolled into the classroom. I put my head down hurriedly and pretended to read my notes yesterday. I knew he was giving me side-glances but I still couldn't find the strength to face him. The teacher came into the room and told us that we were just going to have a quiet activity wherein we would just read something in the book and we'd make a written report with our partners. Apparently, my teacher had a sore throat. _Great timing._

I quietly opened my book to the indicated page and started reading. I knew it was only a matter of time before he spoke. Of course, he did. _Pull yourself together, Bella_.

"Bella?" Edward started.

I unwillingly took my eyes away from the book and looked at his. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we talk?" he continued.

"Uhm, sure."

He made a deep sigh. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm sorry. For everything."

I was startled. Why was he the one apologizing? I was the one at fault here. "No, Edward, don't. Don't say that. It's not....it's not your fault. It's me. I was selfish enough to care about myself that I ended up getting you into the fight." _Stop it Bella. Why are you confessing this to him? _I could feel my eyes watering. _Don't cry in front of him_.

"Bella, don't say that. We're in the same boat right now. I can help you get out of this. Get through this," he told me. I chanced a look at his hands which suddenly appeared as if they wanted to touch mine. I couldn't help it anymore. My tears fell.

"Thank you, Edward. But please, I want to stand up for myself," I said, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella, I know you do. But, I want to stand up for myself too. For us. We're in this together now."

And with that, he gave me soft pat on the back of my hand. I wanted to cringe away in utter embarrassment. I laid my head down in my arms and let the tears out. _So much for not wanting to cry in front of him, then_.

And, once again, Jessica Stanley was watching intently from behind.

* * *

**Haa! Yes, they finally talked! I lurved this chapter! See, these are the kind of chapters I can write when I'm so inspired by the reviews you give me. And it came out earlier than expected. So, come on, show me some love and REVIEW! Let's aim for 25 reviews or maybe even 30 this time okay? So, REVIEw, review, REVIEW! :))**


	7. My Hero

**Guys, this is a repost of Chapter 7. I just had to correct one minor detail, thanks to Wanda W for pointing it out. So, this isn't a real update. Just a chapter reposting.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys. They made my day. :)) **

**First, to answer a few of your questions. Some of you said that Bella was crying too much. Well, she has her reasons. One of which is that she is EMBARRASSED. Bella has lived a very sheltered life and this is the worst humiliating thing she has experienced. Also, as was mentioned in the previous chapter, she is ashamed of herself in front of Edward. I'll leave it to you to find out why she's embarrassed in front of him cause it's kinda obvious. The other reasons are too early for me to bring out in the open. They're needed in the future of this story. But, come on guys, it's obvious, kinda cliche even. So, I hope that cleared things up.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

10:30 PM THURSDAY: Finally. Finally, I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight. After much dreaded anticipation, I finally did it. I talked to Bella. And, it didn't involve nervous jitters and sweaty palms. I was just _me_.

I didn't expect it to be so easy. I feared that I would stutter, lose words or be speechless even. But, no. Those didn't happen. Thank God. There was still a drawback though. I made her cry. I knew it. I knew in my mind I was somewhat the cause of her tears the past few days. Thinking back on the words I said, I didn't remember saying anything provoking or rude. So, why did she cry? Ugh. I knew it was me all along.

I was too insensitive to say that _I'd help her get through this_. Of course, that was provoking. Of course, Bella wanted to stand up for her own self. I knew enough of Bella to know that she was very independent, rarely a company-seeker (not that she was a loner, of course), and one who always stood up for what was in her mind. Of course, she didn't want anyone else to help her, especially me, because she wanted to assert her independence. Now, I understand. Now, I know how to help her. Scratch that. I now know how to _support_ her. That wasn't the same as pure help, right?

Despite settling things with Bella, although only a little bit, I knew had one more thing left to do. Jessica Stanley. This was going to be hard. I had to admit, I didn't want to fight with a girl, no matter how annoying or displeasing she might be. 'Cause if I did, I would've killed my sister by now. But, no. I was too much of a gentleman. I had no idea how I was going to deal with her without wringing her neck. Okay, maybe I was overreacting just a little bit. But then I remembered what she was capable of and I remembered how my sister dealt with her the other day. _No, I can't let Alice get dragged into this. _So yeah, I'll be ready to strangle her at the next best opportunity.

One thing was for sure. Jessica Stanley's gossip mouth was going to be stopped. I didn't know how and I didn't know when. And with that thought in mind, I finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

12:00 PM FRIDAY: I was lucky enough not to encounter any "situations" up till this point. I haven't talked to Bella again, although I planned to do it some time soon. Besides, I still had another mission to accomplish. My sister and I sat at our usual spot with Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was my best friend since we were kids, besides Alice. Emmett was Jasper's friend before and me and Emmett became friends because of him. The four of us became a tight circle eventually.

As I sat down, I was still pondering on how I could best confront Jessica. As if on cue, the little devil came strutting towards us. _God, can she read minds too?_

She sat down next to me, not waiting for any welcome remark or anything. She acted like she really belonged there. Alice quickly gave her the death glare she usually gave me. Jessica was oblivious to all of these of course. Her eyes were dead set on my face. I knew that look. She was giving me the _flirty _look. It was the look she used when she was interested in someone. Okay, here's the thing. A while back, maybe two years ago, I was vaguely aware of Jessica's interest in me. I knew she was flirting with me every time we interacted and talked, because Alice told me so. I believed my sister of course and she told me to stay away from Jessica cause she was making her "moves". They were still friends back then. Then one day, Alice confronted Jessica about Jessica's feelings for me. That's when the gossip started about Alice. Jessica spread gossip throughout the school about Alice's supposed _interest _in _me_. Her own brother. And, that's when their friendship ended. Alice was pretty devastated. I wanted to kill Jessica back then too, but Alice stopped me. Thankfully, the whole school has forgotten about that by now. Alice had a certain charm and people had a hard time believing anything bad Jessica said about her.

"Hello, Edward," Jessica greeted me in an overly enthusiastic voice that screamed _TROUBLE_.

Alice suddenly piped up before me. "What are you doing here, Jessica? Too bored without any new gossip to spread, huh?"

I looked at my sister and gave her the I'll-handle-this look. She shook her head. I turned back to Jessica. "Excuse us for a second, please."

Jessica nodded complacently and started checking out her nails. I looked back at Alice. "Don't you dare drag yourself into this. Don't you remember the last time Jessica almost ruined you reputation?" She looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. "Look, I know you haven't completely let that go yet but please, don't use _my _problem as a solution to yours. It'll just create bigger trouble. Never solve a problem by creating another problem, remember?" Alice nodded and went back to her food, although I was sure she wouldn't be able to finish it now. I returned my attention to Jessica.

"What is it Jessica?" I asked.

She dropped her hands and looked at me with a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh nothing really, Eddie. I just wanted to ask what has gotten into you. You know, making Bella cry and everything."

I ignored the nickname jibe but my mind exploded at her words. _Made Bella cry? What the hell? _I suddenly rose from my seat and towered over Jessica still sitting there as if she were enjoying the view.

"Stop it Jessica! Just STOP IT!" I knew all of the kids in the cafeteria were staring at me now. I didn't care. "Do you have any idea on what you are doing?! You are such an insensitive bitch whose mouth is bigger than than all the craters on the moon put together!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jessica retorted, standing up.

"Obviously you know what I mean! Are you that _uncivilized_ to think that you can survive high school on gossip alone? Well let me tell you this. When I finally get you to stop spreading evil rumors about everyone, I promise you, you'll look worse than a fish out of water!"

And with that, I grabbed my tray, dumped it in the trash and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

12:15 PM FRIDAY:

"Obviously you know what I mean! Are you that uncivilized to think that you can survive high school on gossip alone? Well let me tell you this. When I finally get you to stop spreading evil rumors about everyone, I promise you, you'll look worse than a fish out of water!"

I had to admit it, I was amazed. Ever since Edward started yelling at Jessica in front of everybody, I couldn't help but think about how _heroic_ he is. There was simply no other word for what he was doing right now. I couldn't believe how brave he was to stand up to Jessica like that. More so, I remembered that he was doing it for the two of us. I was remembering the words he told me yesterday about how he was going to help me get through. He was true to his words. Here he was, risking his own reputation because he wanted to help me out of this situation. Edward Cullen was, for the lack of better words, starting to become my _hero_.

* * *

**Okay the part of Bella's POV came out of nowhere. Seriously, I never planned on writing those thoughts she had. That last sentence, literally, blew me away! Same thing for Edward. What was he thinking?! **

**Hope you guys liked this little action-packed chapter. CRITICIZE, COMMENT, and INSPIRE me in your reviews! Let's try to reach 30-35 okay!**

**PS: Who can guess what happens next? Anyone who answers correctly will get a great big hug from me! REVIEW guys! :))))**

* * *


	8. No Beating Around the Bush

**I'm so very sorry for this very late update. The last week in London has been really crazy, visiting relatives all over. Finally and thankfully, we're back in LA now. Home sweet home!**

**Oh, and I made a new twitter account. Follow me at **lexisabelle**, okay. :)) thanks**

**This is a short chapter cause it's just a filler. Okay, enjoy this one!**

**

* * *

**

Bella' POV:

9:00 PM FRIDAY: Of course, happiness doesn't last forever. Everything passes, good or bad. Yes, I was glad Jessica was finally dumbfounded. There was a drawback though. I was worried about my hero. Edward. He looked really worked up when he stormed out of the cafeteria earlier. I wish I was there to stand up for him. But, of course, I just _had _to sit there, awestruck and all. I was too preoccupied with my admiring thoughts that I completely forgot that I had the responsibility to help him out. _Selfish Bella_.

To ward off my guilty feelings, I decided to give Edward a call. But, what would I tell him? _Sorry, I forgot to stick up for you?_ Yeah, like he'll buy that. He'll probably give me the I'll-help-you-through-this speech again. It's not that I despised his offer, I just didn't want him to think that I was taking advantage of him. _Was I_? I hope not. He was just doing what he promised. Still, I needed to fulfill my part as well.

I decided to procrastinate yet again and made up my mind. I would not call Edward tonight. He might still be bothered by what happened at school. I'll call him tomorrow morning. And hopefully, by that time, I would have already figured out what I will say.

* * *

10:30 AM SATURDAY: Just get it over with. Ugghh, I hate this. Here I am, twiddling the phone in my hands for the past hour. I really have no idea why I'm procrastinating too much. I just had to _talk_, that's all. So, what's giving me the heeby-geebies? (**AN: Did I spell this right? I only heard my brother saying it once so I don't know) **Someone by the name of Edward Cullen. Why is it that every time I have to do something for the past days, his name always pops into my mind for no apparent reason? Again with the heeby-geebies.

Okay, I just have to do this. One little thank you, a sincere sorry, and a short speech of I'll-help-you-with-this. It doesn't have to be so hard. _He's _just making it hard. _Get him out of your head, Bella_.

I took a deep breath and dialed his number. _Please, let anyone but him pick up the phone._

"Hello," said a high pitched female voice. Hallelujah!

"Hi, Alice? This is Bella. Is Edward home?"

"Oh, hey Bella! Yeah, he's right here, I'll go call him," she answered.

I faintly heard her give a little squeal as she went off to get Edward from somewhere. Weird.

I waited for a few more seconds. Finally, I heard his voice from the other end of the phone. He wasn't talking to me. "Shut up, Alice. And, don't eavesdrop. You won't hear anything interesting." There was a pause. "Don't give me that face. You know it's not going to happen in the near future. Go away." I was puzzled. What were they talking about? What did Edward mean by "won't hear anything interesting"? What was with the future stuff? Was he talking about me? _Stop your ego, Bella_.

"Hello. Bella?" Edward said. I was snapped out of my reverie.

"Hi, Edward. Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I just want to say this to get it off my chest." I took a deep breath. "Okay. All I can say is thank you. For yesterday, and even before that. I don't know how to say how grateful I am for what you did but thanks, really. And, I'm really sorry. For dragging you into this. I was just really selfish and I didn't mean to get you hurt. Don't ask me why. I hope you can forgive me, though. And also that time in Biology when you first talked to me about the incident, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. It was just too overwhelming. I just really ----"

"Bella, wait. Why on earth are you apologizing to me? It wasn't your fault, okay? And, I'm not saying it's mine, because honestly, I know it's not. But, don't go beat yourself up on all this. You're just the victim. You didn't do anything wrong. And, I want to thank you too. I don't know what for, I just am. I really hope this doesn't take a toll on our friendship? I hope we can still be friends."

I paused at his words. Still be friends? He sounded like he was breaking up with someone. Hmm, friends? Was that how our relationship looked like to him? _What are you thinking, Bella?! Don't jump!_

"Thanks for understanding, Edward. And, I promise, I'll help you through this too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I'm ----" He was cut mid sentence. I heard shouting in the background.

"Edward, what is it?" I worriedly asked. Someone was fighting, I was sure. It took him a few moments to answer me.

"No, Bella. It's all right. Um, can I call later?" Edward asked. From the tone of his voice, I knew he was agitated. What was wrong?

"Okay, then. Bye." He put the phone down before I could even say the last syllable. What was that all about? Who on earth were fighting in the background that would cause Edward to act like that? I knew Edward and he rarely got agitated. What was going on?

* * *

**Phew, I finally got that chapter out. And, again, an unexpected turn of events that weren't really supposed to happen happened in this one. My characters have minds of their own. My fingers are their slaves.**

**So, does anyone think this story is going too fast? Just tell me, I won't get mad. :))**

**And, I am giving out a big hug to those who can guess what Edward meant by "You know it's not going to happen in the near future". And also to those who can guess who were fighting in the background.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, so don't disappoint me now. CRITIC, COMMENT, and INSPIRE me!**

**PS: It'll really be lovely if those who don't normally review (lurkers) review as well. That would make my day! :))**


	9. The Promise I Have to Keep

**Wow, two chapters in one day. It's so nice to be home. Allow me to be proud of myself. :)) LOL**

**Okay, this is another version of the previous chapter in Edward's POV. I. It will answer a few questions raised in the last chapter. So, I hope you like this! :D**

* * *

Edward's POV:

10:20 AM SATURDAY: At last. Finally, Jessica Stanley has been confronted. Surprising though, seeing as I was the one who did it. Edward Cullen, the boy everyone thought never got into trouble. Well, this should prove them wrong. I have to say that doing that to Jessica didn't put me into a good mood. In fact, it revived the cannibal in me again. The cannibal who still wanted to tear Jessica apart and burn her to pieces. But, no, I can't do that. Even if I really, really, really wanted to do it right now.

I didn't have the chance to see Bella again after what happened yesterday. I was actually fighting the urge to call her because I didn't know how she was doing right now. Besides, I wasn't ready myself. I still had too many pent up emotions that might spill unexpectedly if I hear her voice. And, I had no idea why. I didn't know why she suddenly became some kind of trigger that made me burst out of my shell and say things I should only keep in my mind. Things I never even knew I _had_ in mind. Things like, me and her together, me causing her to cry over a stupid thing, me comforting her and holding her in my arms. In short, things I knew might never even happen. I didn't know how those ideas got into my head and I was in no hurry to find out.

I just needed to talk to her, that's all. Even if I didn't have the desire to do it at the moment. I just need to say some things to her, things I know don't exist right now. But, in the future, they will. Or maybe, they already do, I just haven't recognized them yet.

I heard the phone ring from downstairs. My heartbeat suddenly sped up. It can't be her, right?

I heard Alice pick it up. I heard her talking but I couldn't make out the words. I didn't want to step out of my room; she might catch me and tell me I always expected the phone call to be mine. So, I patiently waited in my bedroom. I heard Alice squeal from downstairs. _I sure do hope a boy didn't just ask her out._

I could hear her footsteps as she made her way up the stairs. It's either she wants to tell me a boy just asked her out or the call's for me.

She didn't bother to knock and instead just went straight into my room. She stared at me, her eyes beaming.

"Who was it, Alice? If it's boy, tell me after you tell dad," I told her, seeing as she wasn't going to talk.

"It's Bella!" she squealed and started doing a little jig. "She's finally called you, she's finally called you," she said in a singsong voice.

"You don't need to do all this," I said, imitating her funny gestures. "It's just Bella." I got out of my room and proceeded downstairs. My sister followed me.

"It's not _just _Bella, Edward. It is ISABELLA SWAN," she chattered. "Oooohhh, this is going to be so good."

As I reached for the receiver, I grew annoyed because Alice was still there as if she were waiting for a fashion show to start. "Shut up, Alice. And, don't eavesdrop. You won't hear anything interesting."

She gave me the puppy dog face.

"Don't give me that face. You know it's not going to happen in the near future. Go away." At that, she went into the kitchen, far from earshot. I put the receiver to my ear. "Hello. Bella?" I have to admit it, I was nervous. But something about knowing she was just at the other end of the line somewhat lessened my bad mood.

"Hi, Edward. Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I just want to say this to get it off my chest. Okay. All I can say is thank you. For yesterday, and even before that. I don't know how to say how grateful I am for what you did but thanks, really. And, I'm really sorry. For dragging you into this. I was just really selfish and I didn't mean to get you hurt. Don't ask me why. I hope you can forgive me, though. And also that time in Biology when you first talked to me about the incident, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. It was just too overwhelming."

I couldn't take her words anymore. She was being the overly selfless Bella again. Even if she already negated that in her long speech.

"I just really---- " I decided to cut her short.

"Bella, wait. Why on earth are you apologizing to me? It wasn't your fault, okay? And, I'm not saying it's mine, because honestly, I know it's not. But, don't go beat yourself up on all this. You're just the victim. You didn't do anything wrong. And, I want to thank you too. I don't know what for, I just am. I really hope this doesn't take a toll on our friendship? I hope we can still be friends," I was thankful I managed to get that out without saying anything unnecessary. From the front room, I heard my parents come in. _Oh no, bad timing._

"Thanks for understanding, Edward. And, I promise, I'll help you through this too." But, I was only half-listening. My parents were talking and their voices were becoming louder and louder. I needed to cut this phone call short, even if I didn't want to. My parents were shouting now and I didn't want Bella to hear it. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I'm---" I meant to say I'm going to help you too, but I couldn't. I could already see my parents in the next room. They were really shouting at each other now. Alice ran from the kitchen to me, her eyes glistening.

"Edward, what is it?" Damn, Bella had heard the fighting. Alice clutched my arm as my dad slammed his books down on the coffee table and my parents started cursing each other. "No, Bella. It's all right. Um, can I call you later?" I managed to choke out, my hands trembling.

I barely heard her answer as I set the receiver down. I pulled Alice with me and went outside. I knew we both didn't need to hear what our parents were fighting about. When we got outside, we could still hear them but the words were muffled. Alice sat down on the porch swing, trying to control her tears. I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay, Ali. Just let it out," She buried her face in my chest and wept.

God, why does this have to happen to me?

* * *

9:30 PM SAME DAY: I don't want my parents to get a divorce. But, with what they're doing, I think that's exactly where they'll end up in. A fiery world where me and Alice have to be shared, borrowed, and sliced. I didn't want that.

I didn't know what exactly triggered their fights. They didn't usually have them. It all started one day, around a month ago, when mom and dad came home from a party at the hospital. Alice and I were getting ready for bed when we heard them yelling and some china breaking. After that, the fights got worse and worse. The one this morning was just a mild one. Compared to all the others. And, as their child, I had the right to worry. Alice was more worried than I was. She was really close to both of them (although I was too, but she's their baby girl, it's bound to happen). I always tried to calm her down by telling her that most couples have arguments and that it was normal. The problem is, "argument" was a huge understatement for what our parents were doing.

My twin sister cried herself to sleep tonight, the reason why I'm lying here in bed with her. It was just that, whenever my parents had these fights, I felt like all we had was each other. _If _our parents do get a divorce, Alice will be the only one on my side. And I'll be the only one on hers. I couldn't help but feel mad at my mom and dad. Why can't they just _talk_? Why do they have to shout and let their children suffer in silence? What's worse is that they always try to act normal when the four of us are together. As if we can't see through them. I just wish there was a way where they can see what they're doing and try to reconcile for our sake. Alice cried more and more everyday and I knew I was just about to reach my breaking point.

I glanced out the window, realizing it was the full moon. I really couldn't help but think negatively about all this. It's hard, especially when it comes to your parents. But, I knew I had to promise myself not to give up. Just like I promised myself to Bella. A promise I should always keep. I closed my eyes, hugging my sister closer to me, and let myself drift into a hopefully peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Uh oh, now what's going to happen? Now you know what other problems Edward has. And, your parents having fights is definitely one of the worst things a child has to endure, in my opinion. So don't ask me why Alice cried, okay?**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm thankful nothing unexpected happened this time because they are starting to freak me out. **

**CRITIC, COMMENT, AND INSPIRE ME GUYS! Let's aim for 50 or even more, if that's all right. I wrote two chapters in one day so , PUHLEEEZZ review!**

**PS: What are Esme and Carlisle fighting about? I honestly have no idea. :))**


	10. What's the Problem?

**There's a time lapse between the happenings in the previous chapter and the ones in this. I hope no one gets confused. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

One and a half months later:

3:15 PM THURSDAY:

"So how was your Biology test today?" Jacob asked me as we got into his old truck. It was a chilly October afternoon in Forks. Kids were scrambling about, making last-minute preparations for the eve of Halloween. Is that even supposed to be celebrated? I only knew about Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess," I said, prying my eyes away from the excited crowd, trying to hide the lie in my voice. But, still, I knew he'd see through me.

"Shut it, Bella. I know you got another A," he said.

"Then, why'd you have to ask me in the first place?" I challenged him.

"Because, for the past month, I myself have noticed that you have totally lost yourself in your Biology subject. Your grades are enough evidence for me. It seems that I am the only one that has noticed that your grades in Biology are shooting up. I mean, straight A's for all the past tests? I know you, Bella, and I know you never get a grade higher than a C+ in _any_ science related subject. And, since when have you ever submitted a science project a week from the deadline? You hate that stupid subject." **(AN: Sorry for the repetition of "subject")**

I knew where he was going with this. He's been giving me this speech for the past weeks. I just tried to shrug it off the best I can. It was a good thing he still hasn't formulated a conclusion as to why this is happening to me. I, on the other hand, already had one in mind.

Everyday in Biology, I sat beside Edward. Nothing wrong with that, right? And, everyday, I listen intently to the teacher, unlike anything I did before, because I knew we both needed to listen. Nothing wrong with that too. I study the lesson thoroughly when we have a quiz next day, not wanting to get a lower grade than him. Now, I knew that _that _was wrong. I'm actually thankful that I'm able to admit to myself that it was so wrong. But, I was challenged by his brains. What could I do? I want to be a straight-A student too. A girl can dream, right?

But, I knew that the last statement had a continuation. A girl can dream, but a guy can make it happen. Damn! Why'd I have to be so cheesy all of a sudden. A guy? God, Edward. If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be trying to push my way through Biology right now. If he wasn't my partner, I would've been bored out of my head. _Oh, stop it, Bella. STOP. This is not happening, okay_. You can't think about it that way. But, I can't help it. Ugh, why, why, why, did this have to be so complicated?

I already knew in my mind, something is definitely happening. Something I can't quite divulge into because I know the subject is somewhat taboo. I can't fall for a guy. Me, Bella Swan, the nerdy girl next door. No way. What would people think? What would Jessica think?

* * *

1:15 PM FRIDAY: Biology again. I didn't know if I was allowed to be excited. Jacob walked me right to the door and I saw him try to sneak a peek inside the room.

"Jake, he's not here yet," I told him plainly.

He withdrew his head from the classroom door and smirked at me. "Yeah, sure Bells. Go inside, I don't want to ruin your moment."

I slapped him in the arm and he playfully scampered away. For a junior, he could be so childish at times. I went into the room and sat on my chair. Hopefully, we'd do something interesting today. As I prepared my things, Edward entered the room and took his place beside me, smiling as he sat down. Now, there were definitely butterflies in my stomach. I decided to start a conversation.

"So, were you able to do that Advance Study Assignment on Mitosis? I swear, it was the hardest thing so far," I said, while he fixed his things.

"Yeah, I think so too," he answered. Weird, that was a shorter answer than his usual ones. I stopped talking and started to browse through my assignment. The teacher was late again.

Suddenly, he shifted in his seat and faced me. I looked back at him, surprised at the intensity of his green-eyed stare. "Can I ask you something, Bella?"

I was taken aback by his question. I wanted to answer "you just did" but figured he was too serious. "Sure."

"I don't know how to say this but, what do you when two people fight and you don't know what they're fighting about? Do you ask them or do you just ignore them and let them work it out for themselves?"

Now, I was definitely taken aback. I suddenly remembered my last phone call to him, the shouting in the background and his frantic attempts to hang up. Was that was this was about?

"I don't know, Edward. I guess the best thing to do is to find out the cause, that way you'll be able to figure out the best solution. If you can't, then I guess you just have to let them cool down a bit and talk," I paused, thinking about how stupid my answer was. "But, wait, Edward, who's fighting?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just....never mind. Thanks, anyway," he answered me rather coldly. He turned away from me and focused his attention somewhere else.

I desperately wanted to know what the problem was. I wanted him to _talk _to me and tell me what's bothering him. I can help. I knew I was being a bit too desperate, but I can't help it. Something was definitely bothering him and I only had a faint idea about what it was. Two people were fighting, and I think they are two important people in his life because he looked really worried. I chanced a look at his now distant face and there was an expression there that didn't fit in. It wasn't the same expression I saw when he first heard about Jessica's gossip and it wasn't the same expression he had when he confronted wasn't anything I've ever seen on Edward Cullen before, the ever so perfect boy. It was, for the lack of a better description, an expression of pain.

* * *

**Finally! I'm really sorry for the late update. Tell me the truth and admit that this chapter sucks. Cause for me, it does. Anyway, I rushed it a bit, so maybe that's the reason. And, I still don't know why Esme and Carlisle are fighting, so, help me please!**

**Don't forget to review, you'll never know what you'll find in your inbox :P**


	11. Family Portrait

**I highly recommend you guys to read this chapter while listening to the Superman song (the one with the lines: I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane). I was listening to it while writing this and I didn't realize that Edward's thoughts had similarities to those in the song. My brother pointed it out to me and told me that this chapter is under the influence of Superman. Honestly, it adds more emotion. :D**

**Anyway, there is very minimal or almost zero dialog in this and it's kind of different from the other chapters. Also, it kind of segues from the all the gossip and stuff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

I was listening to my iPOd, trying to drown out the shouts from downstairs. Honestly, I thought the shouts were better than all the silent treatment. At least, when they were fighting, we had a vague idea of what they were talking, or rather, screaming about. Despite all of the heated conversations, Alice and I still had little knowledge on the reason for their fighting.

I remember, since Alice and I were born, our parents would always take us to the place they first met. It was near First Beach, a few miles outside Forks. They said it was the day Mom broke up with her ex-boyfriend. She was sitting alone in her car when Dad suddenly knocked on her window. Dad was in his early 20's at that time, working hours, while he finished medical school. Our grandparents were co-owners of the little resort in that beach. So, back to the story. Dad knocked on Mom's window, telling her that overnight parking was not allowed and it was already half-past eleven in the evening. Mom told us she blushed furiously and hurriedly sped out of the lot. Although, that was not the last time they saw each other. To cut the story short, they kept on seeing each other at the beach after that and were married after a year. They had me and Alice three years later. And, ever since, we'd go and visit First Beach during their anniversary. That was until last year.

This year's anniversary passed by unnoticed. It was two weeks after their fighting started. Alice and I were planning something special, something we put our whole hearts into, in hopes that they would be reconciled. Our plans were a failure. Just as we were about to say that we were taking them to First Beach, where there would be a party and reminiscing of their past, they started to argue with each other over something stupid which eventually led, you guessed it, to shouting and cursing. That was when Alice and I realized that all our efforts to keep them together might be anything but fruitful. We gave up after that.

Right now, it's been two months since all this mayhem started. Dad was already sleeping on the couch and Mom was rarely home. We never ate as a family anymore, it was always just me and Alice. Mom didn't cook anymore because she was always out of the house so the two of us had to make do with the microwavable stuff we had. Our parents still talked to us though, even if we could sense the tension in their voices. But, sometimes, the silence was just too much to bear. I couldn't spend all my time with my sister, especially when she was talking about boys and shopping. Of course, she couldn't spend time with me too when I was in the mood for manly stuff. Before, I always had my dad for that, even if he was too busy at the hospital. And Alice had Mom. Now, all we had was each other.

Sometimes, I selfishly wished that I had an older brother to talk to. Not that I didn't like talking to Alice. It was just that, I was the older brother in that situation. And, I needed a big brother too. One that can talk to me about all this chaos, like I do to Alice. Someone who'd tell me it was going to be alright and that Mom and Dad will see light one day. But, I had no one.

Earlier today, I almost blurted out the whole situation to Bella. I knew I can trust her, but I was ashamed. See, my parents were very well-known in Forks. Everyone said that they were such a happy couple, with no problems whatsoever. They had the jobs, the money, and the intelligent kids. They couldn't be more perfect. Boy were they so wrong. They didn't know how my parents acted right now, when they weren't in public. They don't know how much furniture has been damaged ever since their arguments started. And, people don't know that their kids are suffering. Of course they didn't. All they knew was that my parents were perfect and gifted people who didn't have any hangovers. I knew that Bella would be greatly influenced by her father, Police Chief Swan, who was a big "fan" of my parents. I knew that she looked at my family as a perfect one, too.

And, that was why I am ashamed. I am ashamed of how people may perceive our family when they find out about the fighting. How can I tell them that all our riches our just garbage when the two main foundations of the family are in a wreck? They'd say, well at least your happy with everything you have. But, that wasn't it. Richness is nothing if the people you love are suffering. It means nothing, even if people use it to bribe you into doing something. It wasn't equal to the love our parents give us. Or _used to_ give us. We were human beings too. And, human beings have the right to cry and fall down once in a while, right?

I pulled my earbuds away from my ear and realized that the house had grown silent again. I went out of my room and peeked into my sister's. She was asleep already. _How could she sleep through all that fighting?_ I closed her door again and went downstairs to get something to drink. My parents were nowhere to be seen. I had to admit it, I was actually thankful they weren't anywhere near me. It saves me from enduring the mixture of miserable and angry looks on their faces. As I passed by the living room, I stepped on cracked glass. I looked down and saw that my shoe was on top of a picture frame. I picked up the picture that had escaped from the frame. Brushing the glass off, I looked at the photograph. I remembered the picture vividly. It was taken a year ago, at First Beach. It was during our parents' anniversary and someone was kind enough to snap us a family picture. The four of us were playfully smiling holding each other close. I couldn't take it anymore. I put the picture in my pocket and vowed to avoid looking at it again. Let it get lost in the laundry.

* * *

**I hope you see the similarity between the song and Edward's thoughts. Tell me what you think. And, i really try to make my chapters longer and I hope I'm improving.**

**Don't forget to review! :))**

**PS: Do you think the song "Family Portrait" by Pink fits the problem of the Cullen family? It's the chapter title and in my opinion, I think it fits well too. Tell me what you think.**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay guys, don't kill me for this! I know I personally hate it when an author's note is posted instead of a real update but I can't control myself. Some crazy idea formed in my mind and I hope you guys have enough patience to read about it:

Okay, so I'm planning to write a new story. It has a kind of cliche side to it but I have planned twists and turns to make it a little different. Here are some hints as to what it may turn out to be:

1) Its title is (and I'm so sure of this!): The Heartbeat of Reconciliation --- I know it sounds a lot like "The Gossip of Biology" but this time, the title actually has a deeper meaning. It was inspired by a book a fell in love with this summer, "The Scarlet Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne. For those who've read it already, I'm telling you, the meaning of the title in that book and the one in mine have a lot of similarities. You just have to look close enough cause it's not what you expect.

2) It is roughly based on Taylor Swift's song TELL ME WHY (although not in the context you expect). Here are the lyrics so you won't have to search for it.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

Make of that what you may :)

3) It is a Jasper/Alice centric story, even if it doesn't really focus much on the whole romance thing.

4) Renee and Charlie are assholes. 'Nuff said. But they have their reasons.

5) It is also roughly based on my previous story WORTHLESS

So, I'm guessing some of you have ideas forming in your mind right now. I'd like to hear them because I really want this story to happen. It's already got a plot and all.

Also, I have some bad news. For those who have been patiently waiting for the revival of Worthless, I really don't want to say this, but I'm discontinuing it. I really made a lot of mistakes with that story and I'm going to make up for it using The Heartbeat of Reconciliation. But, I am willing to put it up for adoption. If there is someone out there who wants to continue the writing of Worthless, I'd be happy to give it to you. Just tell me if you want to.

So, enough with the sadness. What do you guys think about The Heartbeat of Reconciliation and the clues I gave you about it? Tell me what you're thinking and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter of the Gossip of Biology...:)

Thank you!

---Lexi :D


	13. Threats

**I'm so sorry for this very late update. I went to camp the past few weeks and school starts soon. Trying to have as much fun as possible at the moment. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I made it a little longer to make up for the delay. Enjoy :))**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV:

12:00 NN TUESDAY:

It's now been almost two months since all this chaos started. A lot has changed and some people may now look at me differently. But, I really couldn't care less. There was one thing I wasn't expecting though. It's funny how you can still miss the one person who caused all this havoc.

Okay, I was starting to feel uncomfortable with Jessica's absence. Ever since Edward confronted her in the cafeteria, she never sneaked a second glance at me. Whenever she _did_ look, it was never straight to the eye. It was always as if she looked at me by mistake. Often times, she'd catch me looking back and she'd avert her gaze. I didn't really understand why it bothered me so much.

The time before she almost ruined my life, we'd actually been good friends. I ignored every gossip jibe she said about other people because I knew deep down that she was a kind-hearted person. I actually believed that she had at least a pinch of goodwill inside of her. It was just waiting for an opportunity to get out. Sadly, Jessica never gave it the opportunity. As Edward had said before, Jessica thrived on gossip. She is surviving high school through gossip. That's why that little piece of goodness in her can't get out. She's suppressing it.

Enough about that little piece of goodness inside her. I knew its revelation wasn't coming out any time soon. Quite honestly, I kinda miss Jessica's company. I missed how every morning she'd come up to me and talk (even if all she was going to say was more gossip). Even if we didn't have that really close "girlfriend-bond", we were still friends. Even if she didn't show it directly. Our friendship still meant a lot to me, even if some might say it was shallow or untrue.

Now, my guilt was starting to overcome me again. I wanted to talk to Jessica. Like before, with Edward, I knew it would take me a long time before I actually found the guts to speak to her. But, I hope this time it would be easier. Still, a little harder though. Easier because I was more comfortable with Jessica. Not that Edward made me feel anxious or anything. Jessica _is_ a girl and we've spent more time together than me and Edward. So, I'd have to work to that advantage. It was harder too. Because right now, I'm pretty damn sure that Jessica's mad at me or something. I knew before that Edward wasn't mad at me but now, something powerful is telling me that me and Jessica aren't exactly on the same page at the moment.

Again, I told Jacob that I needed to talk to Jessica. He actually went berserk and said, "Don't you remember what she did to you?! Honestly, you are too selfless for your own good, Bella." And, I believed him. His words were what caused me to delay talking to Jessica. I started reflecting within myself and asked whether it was the right time to be overly forgiving. To be honest, I wasn't really that type of person who forgave someone quickly. I only did that to Jake. But, if other people were apologizing, it always took me a while to get rid of my ill-feelings. So, I didn't understand why I chose to be too forgiving this time. Especially with Jessica Stanley. Again, I blamed my intense guilt. A sense of guilt whose foundations lay on the gossip that may change the course of my high school life.

I didn't realize that I have had my internal monologue for too long now. I realized that Jacob was already half-pulling me to the cafeteria for lunch. He was actually saying something to me that I only heard now.

"Bella, snap out of it. Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking," I finally heard him say as we sat on our usual table. I gave him a look, challenging him. He almost always knew what I was thinking about. Especially in times like these.

"If you're thinking about Jess again, my advice remains the same. And you don't really want me to repeat it, you know. I know she was your friend and all but could you please try to be tougher this time," Jacob scolded.

I didn't know if I was supposed to be offended by his words or not. I was tough enough for me. At least, I thought so.

"Oh God, speaking of the devil, _again_, and the devil shall appear, _again_," Jacob suddenly said and my heartbeat started to pick up its pace. I quickly looked at the cafeteria doors and sure enough, Jessica was entering. Alone. Weird, although she never really was surrounded by all the popular kids. She wasn't part of that group.

"God, Bella. We should really stop talking about her. I think the name's taboo," Jacob told me as he looked back at his food. But, I was still transfixed on Jessica who was now making her way to our table. _Our _table. Oh no, not now. I wasn't ready. Not yet. Maybe she's going somewhere else. Nope, she was definitely making a beeline for our table. I tapped Jacob's shoulder and gestured toward Jessica. He nearly gagged on his food (although I didn't know if he was bluffing or not) and stood up. I looked at him in dismay, expecting him to just be there, whatever Jessica was planning to do. He shook his head at me. "It's your call, Bella. She only needs to talk to you this time. And, I know you don't want an audience. Don't worry, I'll be here if it doesn't go right." He dumped his tray and went outside. I was left alone to face my biggest weakness right now. I chanced a glance around the cafeteria. I couldn't see Edward either. I looked back at the approaching "intruder" and she was near me now. Just two steps, one more step. Okay, show time.

"Hey, Bella. Can I sit with you?" Jessica asked me quietly, unlike her self.

I almost stuttered with surprise but managed to suppress it. "Sure."

She sat down and didn't really say anything for about ten seconds. I decided to start the conversation. The faster I get out what I need to say, the better I'll feel. "Look, Jessica, I know ---"

"Wait, wait, Bella. Let me talk now, okay," she interrupted me. I started to feel like her old self was starting to dissolve the new, quiet one. She never gave me a chance to talk before so why should she start now. I motioned for her to continue.

"I know about what happened with us, okay. Don't even think for one second that I'm just an overly insensitive bitch who doesn't care about other people or what people say about me. I know that people have been whispering behind my back ever since your little _boyfriend _publicly degraded me in this very room. I also know that ever since then, you were one of the people whispering behind my back. You used to be my friend and now, you ignore me when you see me. And, you know what, I can't blame Edward for all this happening to me. I'm blaming you."

I was taken aback by her words. How dare she say those things to me!

"Jessica, how could you say that?" I was surprised at how my voice sounded so calm, even if my anger was flaming inside me already. Maybe because I knew what course she was going to take with this.

"I'm blaming you Bella because if you hadn't been so possessive of Edward Cullen, all this chaos wouldn't have started. I know, I know, that I was the one who actually first spread the news that you and Edward were dating. What, you thought that he was being so popular now that you'll lose your chance with him? You chose the first best opportunity to sit with him in Biology so that you can share little love notes with each other. I know what your doing Bella. You are coveting Edward Cullen from all those other more eligible bachelorettes for him. Now, your mad at me because I am one of the threats to your relationship, huh? You can't hide anything, Bella. I know I'm one of the persons you wish Edward would stay away from. But, here's the thing: Don't you ever think that you'd succeed in your little scheme. Edward Cullen has been and will always be _mine_! Don't you dare steal him away from me!"

She stalked out of the cafeteria without another word. My eyes were stinging and I could feel the waterworks coming. Her words really hurt me. I would never, ever covet a guy, let alone Edward. I never meant to sit beside him because I was being possessive. I sat next to him because I was avoiding _her_. And, what was she saying about me being afraid he was now being too popular? I mean, I knew Edward was popular because of his looks and brains but it never once crossed my mind. I never ever thought I had a chance with him. Hell, I don't even know if I have a chance with any other guy. I'll always just be nerdy little Swan.

But the main thing that bothered me was Jessica's little threat at the end of her speech. Like I said, I know I would never have a chance with Edward and he'd never choose me. Especially over Jessica. She had the looks and she wasn't a nerdy-nerd. She wasn't boring, unlike me. So, why on earth would she feel threatened by my presence in Edward's life? She started it in the first place.

* * *

**I personally think that Jessica is being a bit too immature here, don't you think? But, she always gets her own way with things so I had no choice but to type all those harsh words she said to Bella. :((**

**Next chapter will be in Edward's POV again. And, there's another encounter with Jessica...**

**Don't forget to review!!! :))**


End file.
